


Lost, Found

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Small Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't want to go... with Isaac."</p>
<p>Episode fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, Found

**Author's Note:**

> I was this far from screaming at my TV tonight. Like, I'm an adult. And I was this far from squealing. And then Abe. I KNOW ITS A BIG DEAL BUT ABE. /sigh
> 
> But the Mortinez! The Mortinez!!! I can't say anything else!
> 
> I do not own _Forever_. Thanks for reading!

"I didn't want to go... with Isaac."

Henry paused. There was something, the tone of her voice, the lure of the conversation and the fact that Jo had ended up on his doorstep instead of going home to unpack. It was a notion that Henry thought that he vaguely recognised, but no- no. He shut the idea down immediately.

He swallowed. "Why?"

Jo stumbled. "... I don't know," she settled on.

It didn't alleviate Henry's confusion, or the implication was that apparently thick in the air. He couldn't shut the idea out, because now it had made a home in his mind. Prior thoughts fragmented through his head of his working relationship with Detective Martinez, and the occasional interconnected thought of searching too hard for something else and missing what was in front of him. He tried not to entertain the idea; his relationship with Jo was exactly what he said: an employment related one. If he read something wrong, took something the wrong way, said the wrong thing... both he and Jo would be in that metaphorical hot water.

Besides, Jo was in a relationship with Isaac.

Wasn't she?

Henry's heart thudded in his chest. Once, twice - why were his palms sweating? Physical reactions to chemical stimulation; emotional triggers causing a reaction from the nervous system making his palms sweat. It was something that, even after all this time, he had yet to stop experiencing. It just... had been awhile. It had been awhile since he had stood face-to-face with a woman that he had a solid friendship with and felt that reaction of his heart pounding in his ears and his skin prickling with nerves and unassurance.

He couldn't... because Jo was dating Isaac... because he was immortal... because he still didn't have the closure from Abigail... _Abigail_.

"Maybe I thought that," Jo said, drawing him out of his reverie. "Maybe I... Maybe we could get lost in Paris. Together," she said slowly, each word pronounced with slow clarity. "You and me."

Henry wasn't sure of his reaction, but the surprise that sent warmth exploding into his chest was both welcome and happy _and_ it didn't last. It was washed down the wave of cold dread that trickled into his veins; Isaac, immortality, Adam, Abigail, Abe. He couldn't- how could he-

"... I'm sorry?" he managed, in lieu of actual conversation. The words weren't coming to him. He couldn't offer a good reason why he should (besides the obvious) to himself, but he couldn't think of a good reason why he shouldn't to Jo.

"I want to go to Paris with you," Jo said, just as slowly. She was calculating her words, she knew what she was saying.

Henry longed to tell her that he'd love to get lost in Paris with her. "Jo-"

"Henry!" The clatter of the antique shop door swinging open startled him and Jo out of the private world that they had been in. "Oh, good, you're here," Abe said, closing the door behind him. "I've got to talk to you."

Henry looked between Jo and Abraham helplessly. There was a strange expression dawning on Jo's face, one that Henry wanted to placate and smooth away, but it took the back burner to the look that Henry slowly took in from Abraham's face. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, you know what," Jo said, drawing Henry's attention back to her again. "This was... sorry, you have things to talk about." She drew in a deep breath and met Henry's gaze.

He looked back at her until she looked away a moment later. He was left feeling strangely disconnected from the sudden exchange.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jo continued, turning and brushing past him.

She was out the door behind Henry could protest. All he could do was look to Abraham and try to tackle the problem closest to hand. If he had waited this long, and if Jo had waited this long, it could wait a little longer-

"I found mom."

 

Henry was all too well versed in heartache.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the quote in the episode, obviously, but also my alternative summary was:
> 
> Jo wants to get lost.
> 
> Abigail's been found.


End file.
